


In Vino Veritas [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by dramatic owl. Al looks after Donna.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dramatic owl (snarky_panda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_panda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Vino Veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812703) by [dramatic owl (snarky_panda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_panda/pseuds/dramatic%20owl). 



> Contains discussion of pregnancy loss.

  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/in_vino_veritas/%5bQuantum%20Leap%5d%20In%20Vino%20Veritas.mp3) (22 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/in_vino_veritas/%5bQuantum%20Leap%5d%20In%20Vino%20Veritas.m4b) (18.8 MB).

Length: 22:57  



End file.
